


to have no yesterday and no tomorrow

by Aslee



Series: After [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, All MCD is canon, Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: Safe Harbour, Theo/Lapin is mentioned because i am a gay monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslee/pseuds/Aslee
Summary: Jet reunites with an old friend.
Series: After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	to have no yesterday and no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally as i was still watching this episode and finished it about thirty minutes afterwards it has NOT been edited this is basically just therapy for me now. will i do this for every character???????? probably!!!! brennan is a menace!!!!

Lapin is waiting for her behind his desk, much as always, though the classroom looks a little different than before. Things are hazier, here, but Jet can tell that Lapin hasn't been as obsessed with his cleaning as he was in life. The bunny himself looks more relaxed than usual, his large feet up on the desk. It was a level of unguarded vulnerability that he never let Jet see before. 

When he looks up at her, Jet sees the sorrow settle into his large brown eyes. "Your Highness," he says, his monotone voice unusually hurried with panic. "When you did not join me immediately, I thought perhaps my gambit had worked.…" 

"It did." The last thing Jet wants to do is make Lapin think he died in vain. "We made it out of the capital, but I--" Jet can feel the liquid sugar well up in her eyes. "I was so stupid, Lapin. We left the castle, and the assassins-- Ciabatta--" 

Grief twists Lapin's face. "Ah, yes. Ciabatta." 

The weight of their mistakes hang in the air between them, and Jet so desperately wants to hug him. They've never hugged before, the distance between Princess and Chancellor so measured that physical contact was not part of the equation. She wants so badly now, wants to assure him this is not his fault, but also to take comfort in his familiar presence. Lapin, for all she never loved him until it was too late, was a part of her family. The only part she has here, save for aunts she never knew. 

But she doesn't. 

Apparently her mother's teachings planted a little more firmly than either of them knew, because despite the tears spilling down Jet's face, she doesn't launch herself into Lapin's arms. Eventually, he does stand, though, and rounds the desk to stand a little in front of her. 

"Is your sister… on her way?" 

Jet shakes her head, twin licorice braids swinging behind her. "No, Ruby got out. I made her leave. I tried to do what you did, I wanted to make sure she was safe--" 

Her words are bordering on hysteria, the true trauma of dying and being separated from her life-long companion finally settling in, but Lapin's voice breaks in. It is soothing in a way that Jet never appreciated before, and she gazes up at him, momentarily lulled. "My Princess," he says, gently, "You have done an amazing job." He smiles, the most wicked she has ever seen him. "I do wish that you had not decided to make self-sacrifice the first of my lessons to take to heart, however." 

Something about the challenge in Lapin's words brings a smile back, the mischievous little girl he had known shining out from Jet once again. "I definitely took notes on the one about worshipping pagan gods," she says, just to watch him roll his eyes. It's nostalgic, almost, even though he's only been dead for less than a month. God, she's missed him so much. 

"Don't tell me the Fairy has her claws in you now, as well." 

Instead of answering, Jet peers at the room around them. "Is this place hers? I'm pretty sure you could have asked for better digs, considering you died for her and everything."

"No," Lapin says. He looks around too, as if seeing the plane for the first time. "I do not know exactly how it all works, but I've come to think of it as a waiting room, of sorts." 

"Oh, yeah? Who are you waiting on?" Jet smirks. "Anyone I know?" 

Lapin frowns, severely, but Jet knows him well enough to know that if his tempered skin allowed it, he would be blushing. She doesn't know much about flirting or romance (her mishaps with Thad taught her that much) but she knows a crush when she sees one. 

Jet had to watch Theo mourn, after, and it was… awful. She hates to think what it's been like for Lapin here, alone. Waiting. 

"I refuse to answer that," Lapin says, sniffing, and the situation is so ridiculous that Jet can't help but giggle. They're both dead, in the realm of some illegal, magical afterlife, and Lapin is still dour enough to pull on the stuffy persona of a statesman. The mask slips, though, as her giggles fade. Lapin puts one paw on her shoulder, and says, "I would be honored, however, if you would like to wait with me." 

Just the idea of seeing her family again makes Jet's chest clench. Ruby back by her side. Liam. Her parents, and Theo, and Cumulous, and Sir Toby, and-- Jet closes her eyes, and says, "I think I'd like that."

Lapin waits for Jet to open her eyes again before he leaves her, squeezing her shoulder once before he returns to his desk. Jet slides into Ruby's usual spot, not wanting to look over and see her sister's empty seat next to her. For a moment, she stares out the window, letting herself get lost in the unfamiliar and wild landscape. Then she sighs. 

"Gonna be a long wait, huh?" 

"I can only hope so," Lapin says, as serious as ever. 

Jet hums and curls against the desktop as she had on so many afternoons, ready to doze through most of her afterlife. She's almost asleep when she hears curious oinking coming from the doorway.  
"Preston!"


End file.
